There For You
by Jamocha101
Summary: As the leader of the team, Ace feels it's his responsibility to be an older brother to his teammates.


**I just love the idea of Rev/Ace friendship, and this idea has been in my head for a while, now. The fanbase seemed to have unanimously decided that Rev is the youngest of the team, so I thought that idea suited the plot of this fic nicely. It's definitely not one of the best written ever, and I apologize if it seems rushed, but I gave it my best. I'm worried if I do anything to it, it'll just get worse. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Every February thirtieth, I own the Loonatics.**

Everything was different.

Ace had only so much time to make this evaluation now that they relocated their headquarters to Planet Blanc, and no matter how often he contemplated the ups and downs of this new residence, of their new position and new duties, he couldn't quite determine whether or not he was enthusiastic about it. Retiring from protecting his home planet from protecting the entire universe was elating, it made him feel so accomplished, so ready to handle anything, but at the same time…it was stressful.

Everybody's, the whole public of the world, the population of Blanc and beyond, everybody's expectations were so high of him and his team, anticipating them to save the universe and keep danger out of its way, but he feels they often forget that the Loonatics were people just as they were. They had feelings, they felt the pressure of anxiety, they had sleepless nights, they cry, get angry, get stressed, and wish for a normal life just like everybody else does. He always thought what a shame it was that there was nobody but each other who could realize that, realize that sometimes he wished he could step down from his high horse where everybody looked up to him so that _he_ could cry on somebody's shoulder, so that _he_ could let his emotions out.

But he knew he had to be strong. And not only to live up to the expectations of the world around him, but also for his teammates. Lexi, Rev, Duck, Tech…even Slam could use his support every once and a while. And if Ace fell, if the strong fearless leader were to relinquish his duties as the one and only person entirely capable of instructing his team, what would happen? Where would they go? What would they do? That's why he knew he must never fall. Nobody can heal the healer. Nobody could fix the engineer. Even with all the heavy burdens that were newly placed on his shoulders, he knew he would just have to stay keen, calm, cool, and collected. For both himself, and his teammates.

His teammates.

Ace spent much time concerning over their sake, as well. How were they taking it? How were they coping with it? Over the elapsing time of moving from Acmetropolis to Planet Blanc, he observed their attitudes and character for that intention, to see if he could decipher given their antics if they were alright with such a big and fast change.

Lexi seemed to be alright with it. Ace made a clear observation that her spunky and quirky demeanor had not altered, and if anything she was excited that such an opportunity was presented, she was elated that she could have this chance to prove herself among her teammates, among the galaxy. That same smile was always on her face, she still found joy in annoying Duck, and her characteristics were just as they ever were, and Ace was entirely thankful for that. He just hope that along the way she wouldn't get homesick, but he also knew that among the team, Lexi was one of the strongest, and if anything she would be along his side helping their teammates if it was needed.

Slam was Slam. Like always, he rolled with the punches. He seemed to have the same attitude that Lexi had, characteristically happy and content as usual, Ace's only concern was that he would find too much elation to contain himself.

As for Tech, Ace noticed he seemed a little jumpy ever since the move to Planet Blanc, being reclusive and skittish once their new headquarters was established; Ace and other teammates inquired upon his slightly altered behavior, and the coyote had not hesitated to admit that he was nervous about this new responsibility, but thank goodness it seemed to be receding over time; Tech being one of the eldest on the team had one of the most capable of catering to himself, but Ace was fully vigilant in knowing that if Tech ever needed guidance or help he should be there for him.

Duck…he seemed to be entering a new league of annoying. As if it weren't enough before, the complaints and vanity had escalated to a new height, more of his whining and irritating antics to put up with. Ace wasn't sure if it was because he was having inward difficulty of adapting and this was his way of coping with it, or if he just thought that because he had more responsibility it gave him more excuse to complain and mull over about it. Perhaps the latter more than anything, but like Tech and the rest of the team, Ace was ready to be by his side if ever needed, no matter how much he felt he resented him. Duck was a person like anybody else, and Ace sometimes disciplined himself for failing to realize that.

And then there was Rev. If anybody, Ace felt the most concerned about him, being not only that he was the youngest on the team, but it was plain to see that his personality was…changing. Ace had been evaluating him closely, and noticed that his rambles were not only growing scarce, but they were growing quicker too as if the happy-go-lucky bird didn't _want_ to talk for fear of revealing something he fought not to reveal. The headquarters had grown eerily quiet with his newly-found silence, and on top of that, he just wasn't the quirky comic he once was…his eyes, Ace noticed, were often furrowed, he didn't smile nearly as much as he used to, and his pace was restless, skittish, slow and fast at the same time. It concerned Ace to no end, but no matter how much he considered the matter, he wasn't sure if it was appropriate to talk to Rev about it; if Rev wanted to empty his thoughts and feelings, he would do so, wouldn't he? After all, he loved to talk. Or at least he used to. Maybe some things are just better left alone…

It was also scary how fast it had happened, and everyday his behavior did not improve lest it got worse, Ace felt more and more guilty. He was _supposed_ to be the leader, the person who took responsibility for his teammates, his…unit, his family. He and his team were one, and he knew as well as they did that he took on the role of being the older brother to everybody, and when Rev was the youngest…shouldn't Ace be the older brother to him in particular? Shouldn't he be there to comfort him, to get him through things? Every day Ace kept in mind to treat his teammates all as equals, to make sure they were all comforted in knowing that he was their vigilant and caring leader, their vigilant and caring _older brother_. But sometimes he knew he underestimated Rev to some degree. Sometimes on missions he would tell him to stay at the HQ and "keep tabs" on them, do whatever it was he knew how to do, but not because he felt it vital, just because he was concerned. Rev was probably the weakest of all six, and had the incapability to shoot anything directly from him like the rest of them, he was naïve and young, and Ace just wasn't sure if he was exaggerating about it, or if he was just being careful like he should be.

Being an older brother was challenging.

The rabbit suddenly narrowed his eyes and raised his head at the hearing of something shuffling in the kitchen, a light and distant sound but still unnerving…with lack of full installation of the security system, the possibility of intruders was more likely than at their former HQ, and Ace made it a point to accentuate his alertness in case of such a conflict.

Keeping that in mind, he slowly raised himself from his bed, and peeked out the doorway to be sure that there was no one within clear sight of the hallway…it was times like this that Ace wished he had Rev's GPS powers, it would be wonderful to know where and who people were at an out-of-sight distance.

With his eyes squinted in attempt to adjust to the darkness, he made his way as stealthily as he could down the hallway…the noise he heard, the footsteps quickened and were getting louder as he lessened the distance to the source.

_Weapon…I need a weapon…_

With all the silence that he could muster, Ace grabbed a vase that regularly sat perched upon a table on the way to the kitchen, and raised it above his shoulder in preparation for attack if the intruder attempted to sock him first…

Gradually, he made his way to the doorway of the kitchen, and noticed as he expected that there was the silhouette of a tall gawky figure pacing through out as if anxious about something, what seemed to be his head hung low, and his limbs held behind his back…the general shape of the intruder was difficult to make out even when Ace tried with all his might to make a clear observation, the darkness simply betrayed him. Maybe if he—

A gasp interrupted his thoughts, and he noticed that the figure had turned its head and was looking at him with as much interest as he himself seemed to have. His body was stiffened and he appeared to be caught by surprise, giving what Ace assumed to be the perfect opportunity to make his move; it didn't seem the intruder was armed, there was no way he stood a chance against him…

Racing forward as he intended, Ace took a swing at the figure, but nearly fell forward face-down on the floor when his arms met no surface, in its place a bright blur, and dying flames in a trail on the floor.

Ace exhaled his stress and lowered his instrument of assault. It was easy to deduce the "intruder's" identity. Only one person he knew was as fast as _that_, and only one person he knew made a habit of leaving char marks on the floor.

"…Rev?" he whispered, inching down the charred trail as the flames died out in finality.

He heard a heaving sigh in response, and hardly made out in the darkness, the roadrunner slowly exiting from below a counter, an egg beater ready in his hand. "Ace…thank-goodness-it's-just-you…"

"Sorry 'bout that, doc, but what'er you doin' up so oily in the mornin'?"

As his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, Ace noticed Rev gradually beginning to slump forward as if dejected from the inquiry, and his eye contact was with the floor instead of with his leader.

"I…I-was-just…thirsty. I-came-in-here-to-get-a-glass-of-water." And quickly walked over to get a cup in futile attempt to convince his leader that his claim was of no lie, but noting his hesitance and that saddened posture, Ace knew better than to believe him.

Walking behind him, he leaned up against the table, and placed the vase behind him. "Can't sleep?"

Without turning around, Rev exhaled a discouraged sigh once again, and placed his empty cup on the table as if in defeat. "I'm…I'm just—"

A lingering silence had fallen over the room, and immediately Ace recognized Rev's conflicting discomfort, a pity consequently flushing him out in response. Ace knew Rev had been holding something back ever since the decision to move to Planet Blanc had been made, and never had the thought registered more than now, when he saw his younger teammate, for the first time, without anything to say.

Placing a hand on Rev's shoulder and gently turning him around to face him, Ace exchanged eye contact with him, and made sure to keep his voice as soft and warm as he could manage. "Ya' haven't been actin' like yerself, Rev. What's botherin' ya'?"

Immediately, Rev's eyes met the floor once again, and his head began to hang. "Nothing. Don't-worry-about-me-Ace-I'm-fine."

Ace knew that if Rev was holding back what he felt, that it would only worsen over time. Putting his other hand on Rev's free shoulder, he gave them both a gentle squeeze, successful at bringing his eyes back up to his own. Eye contact, he knew, was sometimes the key, and furrowing his brow, he gave Rev a long earnest stare, allowing it to say everything it needed to.

Recognizing the expression Ace conveyed, Rev sighed another time, and Ace could feel his shoulders slump under his grasp.

"It's this whole thing, Ace…" he said in a tone that was uncharacteristically slow. "Coming here, going from protecting Acmetropolis to protecting the _whole universe_…it's…it's—"

Ace noticed his eyes darting from left to right at the ceiling as he spoke, and noticed them gradually forming a glassy film as he stammered, the emotion finally getting the best of him until tears threatened to fall. The very possibility of it almost _scared_ Ace. He had never seen Rev cry before, he was usually so happy and bubbly, and seeing him in this state provided an enormous amount of sympathy for his teammate…for his little brother.

Encouraging him to find the word by giving his shoulders another squeeze, Rev looked into his eyes once again, and paused before finishing out his remark.

"It's overwhelming, I guess."

This was the time for Ace to be strong. This was the time for him to be the older brother.

"Rev, I know the thought of this is a lot to handle, and I know it's a lot to absorb in such a short time, but you gotta remember, kiddo. You got us. You got me. And we will _always_ be there for you, no matter what. You don't have t' face dis alone."

For the first time, Rev's eyes had been locked on Ace's the entire time, filling with water almost to the brink, and another lingering silence fell between the two of them.

"C'mere, kid."

Ace did what he thought was best to do. He pulled Rev into a hug, and could feel the roadrunner hesitate a second before wrapping his own arms around Ace, and the two fell into each other in a comfortable silence. Rev, unable to continue to hold back his tears any longer, squeezed his eyes shut and let them spill out, falling down his blue-feathered cheeks. He felt comfort in the arms of his leader, he felt his worries and stress slowly begin wear out as he contemplated what Ace said.

_You got us. You got me. And we will always be there for you, no matter what._

Ace, as he tightened his grasp around the roadrunner's slim form, felt accomplished to some degree. He knew it would take time for the youngest teammate to adjust, he knew he would still need comfort along the way, but at least he was there, at least Rev knew it.

At least he could be what he was supposed to be. An older brother.


End file.
